But I Want Him Back!
by tkelparis
Summary: Sometimes it's best to cut your losses before they begin to be a burden. Or in the Doctor's case, a Rose-shaped millstone. (Yes, it means not Rose-friendly. Fair warning.)


**Title**: But I Want Him Back!

**Rating**: T (for remembered whining, and some illness)

**Series**: There's The Door!

**Author**: tkel_paris

**Summary**: Sometimes it's best to cut your losses before they begin to be a burden. Or in the Doctor's case, a Rose-shaped millstone.

**Disclaimer**: I don't think Rose was a suitable companion once Nine became Ten. So nope, not mine.

**Dedication**: Pretty sure I can blame this one on tardis-mole. Or perhaps cassikat. Eh, they can share this one. :D

**Author's Note**: Short one this time; wanted to get this one out of the way. Would've had to watch the Children in Need bit to get the dialogue right, and I wasn't keen on watching something that it's a shame is considered canon – that bird comment just...grates my nerves. I have to assume he's in the midst of regeneration sickness.

Oh, this will have a sequel. With Rose. I think you'll be surprised... Just wanted to post all of my May stories from last year before May 2013. :)

**But I Want Him Back!**

**Started May 7, 2012**

**Finished February 6, 2013**

He slammed the doors shut, ignoring the stunned cries from outside. He rushed to the Controls and sent the Old Girl into the Vortex.

The newly born Tenth Doctor sighed heavily. Evidently he needed to add a rule to his own book: reactions to regeneration – or even the concept of it – said a lot about a companion. And Rose Tyler had just failed miserably. On all levels.

He really did need to write that book. If only so something of Gallifrey would survive once he and the TARDIS passed into eternity.

The Doctor shook his head, pushing the pain back as the recent events played again in his mind. He'd just given up a life to save Rose, thinking it was worth doing. And how did she repay him? With whining and pleading for the old him to come back. Would've taken a while for her to understand. If she was able to.

In fact, he realized he'd said a number of really stupid things to her just now. Did it really matter what he looked like? He was still alive, and needed time to adjust out of the regeneration cycle. So he needed time to rest. And rest wasn't going to come with someone like Rose around to bother him about his new appearance.

Worse still, during the whining the TARDIS had helped him see one of the possible futures. In it, Rose became more and more convinced that he was in love with her, and more fixated on how this one looked. She would forget about his last self.

Well, he couldn't let that happen. So he shoved her out of the TARDIS, sending her to just after she'd flown the violated TARDIS away from Jackie and Mickey. Oh, were they shocked. But he had no time to waste on explanations. He'd left her with one note:

If you ever grow up, and we meet again, then I'll reconsider. But no sooner. Goodbye.

Shuddering, he hoped his next companion wasn't so immature, so young. Love _Rose_? That Dalek was wrong. He evidently absorbed Rose's mind along with her DNA, and she was convinced that he, the Doctor, was in love with her. He had been acting on her false assumptions. End of.

How many of his companions had fallen for him over the years? How many people had he hurt?

He'd also tossed Mickey notes for him and Jackie. Advice for Jackie, especially on how she could better herself, and a letter of introduction for Mickey to give to Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. The Brig could be able to help Mickey get the training needed for a good job. A lad with that kind of genius should be able to do a lot to help protect Earth.

Rose? Well, that depended on how she reacted to the changes he hoped Jackie and Mickey made to their own lives.

Before he could dwell, he gasped as pain wracked his body and mind. The TARDIS reacted to it, suddenly flying through space and heading out of the Vortex.

Oh, no, he dimly realized, he was going to land. And he had no way of stopping it. He reached the Controls and struggled to manage a safe landing. The pain left him long enough that he was able to focus, but he felt the TARDIS hit some buildings or something before slamming into the ground.

Curiosity overcame his caution, and he went outside to check. He opened the doors. London. Same year he left Rose behind, but months later. Smelled like Christmas Eve. Felt like it, with the weather. He couldn't help but laugh in delight and walk a bit outside. He loved this time of year, even though something always seemed to go wrong.

But he thought he smelled something else. Something that shouldn't be there at all. He tried to focus, but his mind was betraying him. The pain became too much, and he swayed.

As he fell to the ground, he felt someone call out and catch him. He looked around. He noticed the elderly Earth man standing nearby, and a younger couple with him. They stared at him in shock.

He ought to have been scared, but he had the sense that he was safe in this stranger's arms. Her very warm, very comforting arms.

He finally saw her face, and his breath stilled. Here was someone he'd seen as a boy looking into the Untempered Schism. Someone he'd been longing to meet for virtually all his life.

He beamed. "I've finally met my ginger angel."

And he let go. Unaware he face-planted into her chest.

THE END


End file.
